<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquering Karma by bexacaust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726113">Conquering Karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust'>bexacaust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a game of waiting from the<br/>Church steeple down to Satan {karma}<br/>There’s really no escaping till he dies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conquering Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows, now, how far astray he led them all.</p>
<p>And the burning scars run so deep he can’t find the root, anymore.</p>
<p>And so, he turned away from a puzzle he feared solving so deeply he tossed away the pieces with a scattering hand and found new apostles to lead into battle.</p>
<p>And he smiled, and he laughed; he played the angel so well- he found a Magdalene in spirit, he found a Peter in soul. He gathered sparks and smiles close and used them to fortify the walls that truth insistently battered against- demanding acknowledgement, demanding to be known.</p>
<p>And three times, like old Terran stories, three times he denied their face before the rooster sounded. A crowing heathen made of the roar of ship’s engines and the clamor of mutiny. The betrayers betrayed a betrayer without ever truly knowing it.</p>
<p>And then the bill came due.</p>
<p>A taxman draped in royal violet and armed for war; a hoard of faces set in scared determination and finally… Finally he let down the gate and bid Truth to speak their piece.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once more you lead, and they follow.</em>
</p>
<p>His spark was hurting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once more they love you and you hide behind them.</em>
</p>
<p>His spark was burning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once more you face down the one you left behind-</em>
</p>
<p>His spark felt like a supernova in a bottle; and oh how it hurt.</p>
<p>
  <em>And once again you will abandon him.</em>
</p>
<p>He begs his mind for mercy knowing he will find none as he hears an old Senator speak in whispers from memories slowly rising to the forefront.</p>
<p>“Remember me as I was.”</p>
<p>Skids chokes on hellfire and sulfur-smoke as his spark gives out, as the word Grindcore rattles around his processor like shrapnel in a dead frame.</p>
<p>‘Remember me as I was.’, he echoes in a whisper as his optics spark and go dim; as Brainstorm’s face flickers in his mind’s eye warped in pain and old mourning, ‘Remember me as I was, as you knew me-’</p>
<p>“Let my sins die with me.”</p>
<p>Somewhere, an old scientist feels a light go out.</p>
<p>Somewhere, an old God turns to a tired mech and says, “Bring him home.”</p>
<p>Somewhere, a note sours and a madmech stares out into a war-colored sky and readies for a showdown.</p>
<p>The sun rises, a sun falls dark.</p>
<p>He passes into nothingness, praying his face will one day be forgotten and the pain it brings will fade into an easily ignored ache.</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember me as you knew me; Remember me as I was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Or don’t remember me at all.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>